I take thee Lucius Malfoy as my Husband
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry Potter savoir of the wizard work, is tired. He doesn't trust his friends, those who he calls family or anyone else for a matter of fact. Then on day the mister paired kids from 15-17 up with pure-bloods half-bloods or muggleborns, if you don't accept you leave. Harry got paired to Lucius Malfoy.


Hey everyone, okay first off I want to say thank you for the reviews and stuff, but I am going to delete a few of my stories, I don't like really any of them but my newest one To Love a Prince, and it was just okay. I hope everyone will enjoy this new story.

~slyPotter3~

J.K. Rowling owns all characters and MidnightEmber owns the main idea. Lucius Malfoy has to marry Harry Potter.

WARNING: light bashing, dead voldy, no more death easters, Malfoys, Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange where spys, gray harry. Harry is like 16 in this story and would be in like 6th year, mention of abuse, M/M, slush, older men (Lucius is going to be like 32) Wizards live longer than muggles and Sirius never died. so… I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

_All Half-bloods at the ages 15-17 have to get married due to the war and the need to reproduce. Those chosen to marry pure bloods have two choices marry their chosen partner or merry a muggleborn. If you chose to marry your pure-blood partner then the ministry will give you two weeks to "get to know" your chosen one. If you decide to marry a muggleborn the wedding has to be within a couple of hours. Then names have been listed off on page 3. _

_ All muggleborns have three choices, marry a half-blood if you both agree to wed, marry a pure-blood who wants them or three leave the wizard world. If you choose to marry a half-blood (that is if they want to marry you) then you have to marry within a few hours, if you marry a pure-blood who has called for you, you have one week to "get to know them" and if you don't wish to marry then you have three days to pack and leave. To see if you are lucky enough to be chosen to marry a pure blood look on page 5. _

_ Now this is only for the kids of the ages 15-17. _

"Ohh Harry did you read the news today?" Hermione screeched in my ear. I cringe and nodded flipping to page three to see if my name was on there.

"Yah, I'm looking to see if my name is in here," I say shrugging her off. I heard her blow out a breathe in anger for being dismissed by me, but I truly didn't give a fuck anymore. I then began looking for my name. A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I.M.N.O.P… I looked down until I finally saw my name. There it was… in big bold letters. I wasn't even sure I didn't see it at first.

_**Harry James Potter & Lucius Curtis Malfoy**_

I stared at my name, shocked, speechless, scared…

~page break~

"So Harry who did you get?" Ron asked me later that night. I again shrugged my shoulders wondering why they didn't go search for my name if they really wanted to know. I have to say, this in one of the pain reasons why I sometimes wish I could have joined the dark. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny and a few others from the light side are only my friends because I either remind them of my dad, I have good amount of money, or they like my fame. Truthfully I would let them all have it, because everyone has something I want. Something that I never had… A family. Molly and Arthur will never be family to me because they hate the fact that I am gay. Sirius sees me as my dad, Dumbledore sees me as a weapon, Ron and Hermione see me as a ticked to fame. It just never stops. I truly hate all of them. Maybe marrying Malfoy will not be that bad…

~Page Break~

"Mister Harry Potter has to go share a room with Little Master Malfoy," Dobby said, his eyes wide and pleading for me not to fight him. I sigh and nod. I guess since Malfoy is going to be my son-in-law in a couple of weeks, I need to get on better terms with him. Besides he can't be as bad as Ron and the know it all.

After a few minutes Dobby popped back in grabbed my arm and pop. As my feet touched the floor my stomach emptied itself out on a pair of black new shoes. I cringed inside, waiting for the beating that was surely to come. After a minute when it didn't come I looked up and met a pair of silver/blue eyes.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked gently putting his arm around my slim waist and helping me to the couch where he then snapped a finger and Dobby came back in. I had not even realized he had left. He asked for a glass of water. After Dobby was gone he cast a spell on his shoes to make the smell and the throw up go away.

"Are you feeling better Harry?" he asked after helping me drink the water he had gotten me. I nodded.

"Yes, thanks Mal… Draco," He smiled at his name.

"Good, you are going to have to get used to me calling you Harry and you calling me Draco. I know it will not be easy, but I know that we can do it. Okay so my father is going to be back tomorrow and he is taking you to a little beach house for the rest of the two weeks. I want to say welcome to the family Harry. I know my father will talk to you about how to act and how we treat each other, so yeah," he finished. I nodded thinking about every work he had said. I think I could deal with anything; living with Uncle Vernon made you think any place was better than his. I looked at my clock, it was 7 pm. And for some reason I was tired. I told Ma..Draco that I was going to bed. As I lay down, I thought about the future. I guess I really didn't know what to expect. I had always feared the Malfoy's, for their good looks, their cunning and shape minds, and how truly powerful they were, even though I have more magic then they could ever dream of, but still…

~page break~

"Master Harry Potter, wake up," an eager and awed voice demanded as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and caste a tempus spell. Ten on the dot, I yawn and slowly get out of bed, letting my body lean on the big bed for a few seconds. After the pain in my legs faded, I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I decided that I needed to spoil myself to a bath, but really I was just stalling. I didn't want to face the Malfoys. I wasn't ready for the pain and grief. I was not ready.

~page break~  
"Son, how are you?" I heard a quiet voice ask gently. I head Draco answer with a "good father," and then Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy asked where he could find me. I head Draco tells him which room I was staying and footsteps. A soft knock on the door was heard, and then he opened it and peeked in. I was sitting on the bed, scared shitless, when he first saw me. Something passed through his eyes and then he spoke.

"Are you ready mister Potter?" he asked and offered his hand. I took a deep breath and got off the bed and put my hand into his.


End file.
